your lovely lies
by LeLuvTrianglePenguinGiraffe'nI
Summary: Harry/Ginny. based on Love the Way you Lie  part 2  by rihanna. harry and ginny have a troubled and violent relationship. ginny learns that a simple mistake could be the difference between love or pain.


**so... this is a Harry Potter songfic**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Romance**

**Rated T for mild violence and some rude words, its not really that bad, but just in case.**

**the song i used is love the way you lie part two. this is Ginny's POV and some of it Harry's as well.  
><strong>

**"Love The Way You Lie Part II"**

**by Rihanna (feat. Eminem)**

* * *

><p>"Love The Way You Lie Part II"<p>

by Rihanna (feat. Eminem)

_"On the first page of our story_

_the future seemed so bright_

_then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised"_

the first time harry hit me... it had hurt my soul and heart more than what the physical harm he had done. it was only a tiny slap... it didn't hurt that much, did it? bruise? what bruise? no, i bruise really easily. harry loves me, and i love him. he promised he would never do it again, and i believe him.

_"even angels have their wicked schemes_

_and you take that to new extremes_

_but you'll always be my hero_

_even though you've lost your mind"_

he did it again, but i understand why he did it. it's all the pressure after the war, fighting remaining Death Eaters must not be easy. The least he needs is a girlfriend who doesn't have dinner ready when he gets home. besides, i know its my fault... i should have not screamed at him, he is going through so much...

_"Now there's gravel in our voices_

_glass is shattered from the fight_

_in this tug of war, you'll always win_

_even when I'm right"_

this time i hit him back, but i got it worse. four bruised ribs, and bloody lip. i used that pretty vase Ron and Hermione gave us last christmas to try and hit him but he just pulled it out of my hand and smacked it against the wall. that actually made things worse.

harry slapped me across the face as tears and blood mixed, i fell on the floor and he kicked me until i almost passed out. he pulled me by my hair but then his eyes watered and he pulled me close to him, only thing i could do was cry.

_"cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_with violent words and empty threats_

_and it's sick that all these battles_

_are what keeps me satisfied"_

after harry picked me up from the hospital, he took me out to dinner in this expensive restaurant at the Diagon Alley. before we left he got on his knee and asked what i never thought he would ever ask,

"would, Ginevra Molly Weasley, have the honor to be the one and only woman in my life?"

"yes..." i whispered as silent tears slit down my face.

_"So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_til the walls are goin' up_

_in smoke with all our memories"_

it was not my fault. i wanted a baby as much as he did. it was not my fault the baby didn't survive. i was five months pregnant when i "fell down the stairs". doctor said that i might not be able to have a normal pregnancy ever again. it was not my fault...

it was his.

_"This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_

_smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

_hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry_

_that you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

_so I can push you off me"_

she was so beautiful... yet, her body was tinted with different shades of blacks, blues, greens and yellows. bruices. shit why did she do that? i didn't want to hit her, not again, but she just... merlin, she drove me insane. pushing me and crying, saying it was all my fault. if she had not messed up and fall down the stairs during one of the arguments, baby james would be here. but it was all her fucking fault.

_"try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_

_run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

_baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

_then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me"_

ginny reached out for me, trying to wipe the blood off my lower lip, i pushed her and told her to not fucking touch me. my lip was bleeding thanks to that can of peas she threw at me across the bloody counter.

i could only hear movement in the bedroom and walked over there to find her packing, shouting and crying.

"im going away harry!"

"no, please, just don't! ginny, without you im nothing, please don't..."

she sunk on her knees and kept on crying, her sobs were like punches to my heart.

i tried to hold her, yet she wouldn't let me. i felt like a monster.

she was the beauty and i was the beast...

_"then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_

_destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_

_know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_

_that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky"_

she pushed me away then, and pointed her wand at me, telling me to stay away or she would hex me. i tried to keep her from leaving, but as she walked away to the front yard in the apparition point and dissapeared before my eyes.

_"together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_

_you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

_but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain"_

i sat in the cramped living room of the burrow, ginny to my side, her face red and puffy from crying, the bruises were now yellow and some still a little green. her once beautiful vivrant red hair was now dull and lifeless.

"ginny, i know you don't want to forgive me, but please... i love you. i need you, come back home." i muttered with tears spilling from my eyes.

"no harry, you have hit me enough times already. i don't want the number to increase anymore." she whispered so no one else in the burrow would know why she was here, why her life was falling apart.

"please, just give me one last chance."

_"our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'_

_this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_

_square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_

_'cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it"_

"that's it! im going to the burrow! im tired of this!" shouted ginny as she picked up the three year old Albus off the ground and waved her wand and her things gathered in a suitcase.

"no, you are not. comeback!" screamed harry, not daring to do something to her since her pregnancy was almost coming to an end.

"yes i am." whispered ginny holding in the tears, "come on James, lets go. we are going to see Granny Weasley."

the six year old boy nodded and held on to his mothers hand as they stepped into the chimeney, ready to travel.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_but that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_but that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie"_

so many sleepless nights, so many broken bones, bruises, and blood... pain and love. two words that might as well share the same meaning. ginny loved harry, but she could not keep on living like that... she didn't want that for her children. James had already seen enough of that. Ginny Weasley had the dream that every girl had. finding a prince and fall deeply in love, marry him, and live happily ever after. she had found her prince, even though he did not make her happy. they were in love, but love hurt. they were married, yes they were... but in her story there is no happily ever after.

* * *

><p>AN: i actually like this one for some reason lol... anyway, thanks for taking your time to read! please feel free to leave a review to let me know where i messed up, and i know the spelling is really bad, but i don't have Word Office, so im using notepad... -_-'

BTW: if anyone liked it and wants a songfic with any specific song and characters can feel free to PM or email and i will work on it alright :)

again, thanks for reading :)

- KarenCoffey


End file.
